Find Me in the Darkness
by Psycho-Stories-Unlimited
Summary: Kaori Shiro is only trying to find her way at Cross Academy, But that's unless someone else doesn't find her first . Please review! Not your typical New Student story.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: My first serious sort of lovey type story, I hope it came out good! Please, comments and constructive criticism are welcome! Thanks! **

Tap, tap, tap,

It's a comforting sound, the rhythmic tapping of my cane against the cobblestones, for all I know, the cobbles could suddenly end and I could fall, down, down into an endless pit. But the tap of the cane against the stones tells me that there is still a path for me to follow. The sound helps me know that the rest of the world is still out there.

I feel the lingering warmth of the day brush against my face but I also feel the slight chill of evening coming on. My new uniform keeps off some of the evening chill. I'm exploring, trying to get a get a feel for this new place that I will be calling home for a while. I just arrived at Cross Academy a couple of days ago, my parents were hesitant about sending me to this school- what would a blind girl be able to do there?-, but I begged and pleaded with them and the chairmen also reassured them that I would be alright, he encouraged having a diverse population of students in his school.

I had had enough of homeschooling and wanted to meet other students my own age, perhaps they would accept me and I could make real friends. But that was not the only reason I decided to study away from my parents. I wanted to prove that I could do things for myself and that I didn't need to rely on anyone.

The chairmen encouraged me to explore the campus, but warned me not to leave the dorms at night. I didn't need warning twice; day or night looked the same through these eyes of mine. But a bit of caution and commons sense never go amiss. He also told me to notify the disciplinary committee members if I run into any trouble.

I assumed that the disciplinary committee would just be another group of stuck up kids with nothing better to do but boss people around. But I was surprised to find that there were only two of them. One, a girl, Yuki Cross, the headmaster's daughter; she had a kind, cheerful voice and welcomed me warmly to the school. She seemed really nice. The other was a boy named Zero Kiryu. He had a quiet, serious voice and I could sense he was very tall, he grasped my hand briefly before letting go and walking away. Had I done something to offend him? I wondered.

"Don't worry." Said Yuki. "He's like that with everyone."

"Come on Yuki," said Zero "Time to go."

"Right," Said Yuki, "Well, I'll see you later um…"

"Kaori Shiro" I say, and smile as Yuki says goodbye and rushes off to catch up to Zero

Back outside, I explore the paths across the school. The chairmen had explained that there were two classes of students at the school, the day class and the night class. The two sets of students didn't usually mix except at special school events. Classes had just ended and most of the girls, and even a good amount of the boys rushed off to do who knows what. So I was left alone in the peace and quiet with my thoughts.

As I walked to what I figured was the other end of campus, I heard the excited buzzing of a crowd. It was punctuated by giggles and excited talk like a fans waiting for a concert or sporting event.

"Stand back!" said a raised voice, "You there get back in line! Don't push!" I could hear Yuki's voice ordering everyone to settle down and get back to their dorms.

There were cat calls and jeers, and the crowed seemed to get even louder more excited.

I walked closer to the crowd, keeping my cane held close to my body so not to trip anyone, so I couldn't feel too far ahead of me. I bumped into a group of girls clustered along the edge of the path. "Hay!" squealed one of the girls indignantly, "Watch where your- oh…" the girls stopped chattering for a moment.

"What's going on here?" I asked

"You don't know?" asked one of the girls

"Know what?" I asked

"The Night Class" said a breathless voice next to me "They-"

Then suddenly, everyone went quiet and still. I heard the sound of huge doors creaking open, there was about a moment of silence where I could hear light footsteps walking down the path. The whole world seemed to hold its breath for a second. Then, suddenly-

A blast of noise right in my ear! People were calling out different names with varying amounts of excitement and longing. Some of the guys shrieked as loudly as the girls. People began pushing and shoving and screaming louder than ever, the noise disoriented me and I felt like I was lost in an ocean of noise. I didn't know where I was anymore, I wanted to clap my hands over my ears and find my way out of here. I tried to take a step forward but someone's arm swept my cane out of my hand and I was pushed forward. I fell, would I keep falling forever? Would I fall to be lost forever in this ocean of mad sound? My thoughts were interrupted when I hit the ground face first in an untidy sprawl.

People were still pushing and fighting behind me; I pushed myself onto my hands and knees, my hands feeling around me for my lost cane. There were emotions rattling around in my brain. Embarrassment came first, making my cheeks heat up, what the hell was I thinking walking into all this? What will they think of me? Not that they were paying much attention anyway, their attention was still focused on the night class.

Then a little bit of resentment. Who were these people that gained the near worship of the other students? Why would anyone stand around shrieking the name of someone who would barely acknowledge their existence? Damn them, every last one of them.

Then a twinge of fear, something even my rational mind failed to explain even though I knew I was surrounded by people. What was I going to do? I couldn't find my cane, my eyes, the only thing to tell me that the rest of the world was still out there? How would anyone know that I was still here? Lost, I was lost; again, there was no one there to see me, to hear me.

Suddenly a strong warm hand grasped mine gently, and I looked up automatically even though I couldn't tell who my helper was.

"Are you alright?" asked a voice, a male voice "Do you need any help?"

"Yes" I said, "Thank you…"

The person, whoever he was, helped me to my feet and I felt a slight tingle run up my arm; I still felt his hand holding mine, something, someone, to tell me that there was still something to hold on to, even if the rest of the world was no longer there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Here is the second chapter! Yay! Ok so I hope these don't come out **_**too**_** cheesy. Can't feel my fingers… **__

I stood there, still trembling slightly, there was still a good amount of noise, and I still didn't know how I would be able to get back to the dorms.

Hurried footsteps came up to us; I heard Yuki's voice, "Kaori Chan? What happened? Are you alright?"

"Yeah," I said, "It's just," I waved my hands in front of me in an exasperated gesture,

"Please," said the guy standing next to me, allow me to guide her back to the dorms until we can find her walking stick, we wouldn't want our new student to become lost in the darkness."

I fumed a little bit inside. He needn't sound so patronizing! I promised that I would try to fend for myself and not have to rely on anyone else. Especially some pompous arrogant uneducated twit who didn't even know the difference between a walking cane and a white cane!

Yeah, I was probably being unreasonable, for all I knew he was genuinely concerned. But I was tired of being treated like baggage to be dragged around. I didn't need that, not on my first day.

There were still plenty of people screaming and stomping around us, and a heard a loud snap somewhere in the distance, I winced and swallowed my pride.

"Nagisa Otori at your service" said the boy and I could feel his warm breath as he bowed over my hand and squeezed it gently. I couldn't help but smile at such a silly gesture. Yuki interjected quickly, "I'm sorry Nagisa Senpai , but Night Class students are not allowed on the day side end of campus. "

"And that goes for the rest of you too!" yelled an irritated voice at the rest of the day students still milling around. "Scram!"

"That Kiryu is quite intimidating isn't he?" Nagisa said in an almost amused tone of voice.

"No!" said Yuki quickly, "Zero is just-"

"What's going on here?" came Zero's serious, slightly irritated voice, joining our group. "You there, move along." I assumed he was talking to Nagisa because I felt him stiffen the tiniest fraction.

"I was merely offering to help a fellow student." Said Nagisa coolly.

"I assume you meant to help her rather than _help yourself_ to her?" said zero with unmistakable scorn to his voice.

I wondered what he meant by that, did this Nagisa have _that_ type of reputation with girls? Jeez, I couldn't figure this guy out, weather to take his help or not. Most of the other students had already cleared off and I bet that both Yuki and Zero had things to attend to after this. I didn't want to drag them down.

Yuki had either noticed the confusion on my face or the slight tension building up between the two male students because she intervened quickly.

"Please, both of you, I'll assist Kaori chan back to the dorms. I forgot something back there anyway. Nagisa-Senpai your classes will start soon, you mustn't be late. Zero, just go on and start the rounds without me; I'll catch up to you later."

"Oh well," Nagisa sighed theatrically, "It seems our evening walk is canceled this night, perhaps another time then." He squeezed my hand again and let go.

I reached out instinctively, needing something to anchor me. I heard an amused sound, and realized too late that it must have looked as though I were reaching for him. I bowed my head, feeling my cheeks heat up, and I pulled my hand back.

"I'll see you later" Said Yuki to zero, she moved so that I could put my hand on her shoulder and we began to walk forward.

We walked for a little while longer and finally a question burst out of my mouth. "What the heck was all that about? Has the whole school gone mad?"

Yuki made a sound that was somewhere between a chuckle and a groan, "It would seem that way wouldn't it?" she said, "it's hard to explain; the Night Class students are different…" She trailed off.

I was about to ask more questions about this strange Night Class but my questions would have to go unanswered for a little bit longer. As I opened my mouth to speak I felt Yuki stop abruptly as a soft voice spoke. Strange, I hadn't heard any footsteps besides our own.

"Good evening Yuki,"

I felt Yuki stiffen and she threw herself into a hasty bow pulling me into my own clumsy bow, "Hello… Kaname Sempai" she said.

"I hope you are well." He said, "Word has reached me that there was a little more of a fuss than usual at the entrance, is that so?" Said Kaname, He spoke with a careless grace, but at the same time there was some heavier emotion under his words, and although the emotion wasn't aimed at me I could still feel a tingle of nervous energy run up my spine.

"Y- yes," Yuki continued, "there was a little bit of extra activity than usual but we're alright now."

"I'm glad to hear that." He said "We are lucky our disciplinary committee members take such good care of our students." Said Kaname and I felt his gaze rest on me for a second then pass on. I have no idea how I knew without seeing which way his eyes moved, but I felt like a hot flame was passed next to my face, observing, then disregarding. I was somewhat relieved by that. I don't think I could handle that kind of intense attention beating on me all the time.

"One more thing Yuki," said Kaname, "We have a new student joining the Night Class as well, one Nagisa Otori. I have already explained the rules of the Night Class to him, but I hope that the Night Class and the disciplinary committee can still work closely together to make sure the transition goes smoothly."

"Of course," said Yuki

They said their goodbyes then Yuki straightened and we continued to walk to the Day Class dorms. I tried to talk to Yuki again but she had become quiet and withdrawn. After a while I gave up and just thought about what I had seen of the strange effect the Night Class seemed to have on everyone. I didn't have enough information yet so I just sighed and kept moving forward.

"Mad." Was the only word to describe it all.

"Absolutely mad."


	3. Chapter 3

We reached the dormitories, Yuki leading me to my room on the ground floor.

"Here you are" Said Yuki, "We'll see what we can do for tomorrow so that you can get to classes."

"It's alright" I said slightly shamefacedly, "If someone could just find a strong staff or branch," I felt my face flush at the thought of using a branch to find my way around.

"Let's see if hopefully we can do better than that." She said and left the room.

I lay back on my bed, letting my brain wander as it would, today had been so full of events and strangeness I just needed time to process it all.

The room was silent, and all I could hear was the steady ticking of the clock on the wall and the night sounds wafting in through the open window. I sighed regretfully, thinking that it would be nice to have a roommate like the other students, it would at least give me someone to talk to, but the room on the ground floor was single person only."

The night was only slightly chilly, but still nice enough to keep the windows open. I could hear talk and laughter wafting through the hallways from students probably hanging around in the common rooms or on floors above.

I sat up suddenly; I got the feeling that I wasn't alone in the room anymore. "Hello?" I asked quietly, listening for any extra sound, perhaps a rustle or a footstep. I sat close to the window, and I felt something brush past my face. I shivered and stretched my hand out; perhaps it was just the curtains or a moth that had blown in. My skin still tingled slightly from where something had brushed it, and for some reason, the back of my hand tingled as well…

"I'll probably go mad if I hang around myself too long," I thought gloomily, closing the window and lying back down.

"No" I thought resolutely, and sat up on my bed, "I'll at least explore the dorms, and maybe even get to know people." I didn't know where my sudden determination came from but before I could change my mind again, I got up, and walked out into the hallway.

I walked along the corridor, trailing the wall lightly with one hand, listening to the sounds of voices. Girls talking and laughing, I suddenly came to an open door which might have led to one of the sitting rooms and I heard the tail end of a conversation.

"Fell right on her face," Chuckled a girl "And in front of the night class and everything."

There was loud laughter at this

"Oh, but that was pretty bad. Poor new girl, I feel sorry for her-"Said another girl

"Humph," snorted the first girl, "She probably did it on purpose, I mean she did get the attention of that cute new boy, she even got attention from the disciplinary committee and everything."

"Well…" said the second girl uncertainly

"What are you worried about her for anyway," piped in a third voice, "I bet that guy was just being nice, not like anyone would notice someone like that anyway."

There were mutters of agreement.

I didn't want to hear anymore, feeling a strange prickling at the corner of my eyes I rushed forward, trying to find somewhere to breathe for a second.

I passed several doors, not pausing to listen to any more conversations, when suddenly I felt a blast of cool night air, perhaps a balcony?

I stepped out and took long deep breaths, pressing my palms into my eyes. It's not like I shouldn't have seen this coming, but why? WHY? Not even done with my first day and I went and made a fool of myself.

I kept breathing deeply, leaning on the wall next to the door, not letting myself fall apart. As soon as I was calm enough, I would go back to my room and vent my frustration in private. Before I could turn, however, I heard a door close right next to me.

"Hay!" I shouted, trying to feel along the wall for the door. The door must have been a side entrance because there was no knob, and the door would not budge when I tried to push it open. I pounded on it for about 5 minutes before slumping to the ground in defeat.

I had to find my way back to the main entrance of the sun dorm, where, hopefully, someone would be able to let me in. I knew that trailing the walls would be my best bet but here seemed to be nothing but trees and hedges surrounding the building. But it was either that or risk straying onto one of the paths, and I knew that that was the surest way of getting lost.

I took a deep breath and trailed the wall, hoping and praying that I would be able to find my way back, and not get lost. There could be any number of dangers, what would I do if there was no one out here to see me or hear me, out here in the dark.

I gave a rueful little chuckle.

A blind person afraid of the dark? As if I didn't have anything else to worry about.

Straightening up, I began trailing the wall. And as I did so, I found myself giving another lopsided smile and said quietly to the darkness.

"Well, I _did_ come here looking for excitement, guess I found it."

"Or perhaps…" hissed a voice in my ear that made my blood run cold, "It found you."


	4. Chapter 4

The person, whoever they were, chuckled softly "Well," it said, "How lucky for me to find such a morsel waiting for me."

I opened my mouth to speak, but no words came out. The person had come up so quietly, it was as though they just appeared from the darkness. Though their voice was soft and calm, my senses were screaming that there was something horribly wrong. And the way he called me _Morsel_ made my skin crawl.

"I'm hungry,"

"h- Huh?" Was all I managed to stammer out, and I heard the person begin to come closer, still chuckling softly. He didn't seem to worry that I might run, He was probably right. I couldn't move, I couldn't speak. I didn't know who this guy was, but he defenatly wasn't a student or a teacher.

"It seems you will not be missed, but do not worry… I will be quick. I want one thing only… _Your blood." _And to my horror, I felt cold breath on my face and equally cold hands touch my neck.

All reason, all sense left me at that moment. It wasn't even the fear of some madman saying he wanted my blood, but the very feeling of being alone and defenseless with no one to help was more than I could handle, and instinct took over. I sprung up quickly and lashed out with both arms, feeling one hand connect.

The person gave a grunt that was more surprised than pained, and I began to run my instincts screamed at me "Run fool run!"

"Well, then" I heard the voice say, "If that's the way you feel." As its mad laugh followed echoed after me in the darkness. I ran as quickly as possible, not caring that I was running into the unknown, not caring about the abyss that might be gaping just beyond my feet, Just wanting to get away for whoever or whatever was trying to grab me in the darkness,

I ran with my forearms shielding my face from any low hanging branches and I weaved wildly, trying to throw my attacker off. In my panic I had run into the trees, away from the building. I wasn't really sure if the person, whoever it was, was still following me. I couldn't hear anything over the sound of my own harsh breathing. My shoulder hit hard against what felt like a wall, perhaps I had made it! Perhaps it was the dorm wall. I ran, with one hand trailing the side of the building, the thorns of creeping vines along the wall left a thousand tiny streaks of fire across my fingers and palm but I didn't care as long as I got away, I had to get away!

My hand finally found what felt like another door, and I almost sobbed in relief, but my relief quickly evaporated as my hands scrabbled along the surface of the door trying to find a handle or a knob, _where is that damned knob!_ I hissed through my teeth. My heart was pounding in my ears so I couldn't hear if the person or thing was behind me. It was quiet for a few seconds and my breathing slowed somewhat. Maybe I had to try another door, standing here too long could be dangerous.

I heard a hissing sound behind me that made my heart stop. It was after a second that I realized that the hissing was meant to be laughter. Its voice had grown rougher and more bestial. "Looks like I've caught you little morsel." The voice hissed, and I felt its breath on the back of my neck.

I turned sharply, with my back pressed against the door. His breath was awful; it stank of rot and blood. It stank of death. I did the only thing I could think of, I squeezed my eyes shut and screamed…

Something suddenly hissed through the air and landed with a solid _thunk_ of impact.

"DUCK!" I heard someone shout and I heard something whoosh over my head, there was a horrible scream and a hiss with a cold blast of air and all was quiet.

"What are you doing out here! IDIOT GIRL!" Said an angry male voice

I stood there, numb with shock. I couldn't speak, the horrible sound of its mocking laugh and the putrid smell were still thick in my senses.

The voice gave an annoyed grunt and I felt someone grab me roughly by the arm.

The sudden move jangled my already teetering nerves and I stifled a shriek.

"Calm down," said the voice impatiently, "I'm only going to take you back to the dorms. You've caused enough trouble for one day." I recognized Zero's voice, and his tone was cold enough to freeze the air around us.

I felt as though I had just been slapped.

Was that all I was good for? Causing trouble? Perhaps he was right, perhaps that's all I was to anyone, useless baggage to be dragged around, causing nothing but problems… I bowed my head, rubbing my stinging palms on my skirt.

"Busy night I see." Said a smooth voice that floated to us in the darkness, and I recognized it as that of the student that had helped me earlier, Nagisa was it? "I guess night duty is more interesting than I thought, one kill and one catch…"

Zero's voice grew, if possible, even colder; only he directed his words at the newcomer. "You should be in class Otori. You have no right to be here."

"I could say the same to you Kiryu." said Nagisa with a slight smirk in his voice. "Skulking around girls dormitories? For shame."

"It's my job to keep students from doing things that are stupid and dangerous," I felt my face burn with shame at his words, "And it's also my job to remove those dangers" And to my horror, I heard the unmistakable click of a gun being drawn. I was further surprised to hear the utter unconcern in Nagisa's voice as he addressed me.

"We meet again. I can see that you're stroll was eventful, I hope you have not injured yourself Ms. Shiro." The first comments were almost mocking but the last one had a genuine note of concern in it, and before I could react, he had taken my hand in his, turning my palm up to reveal the deep scratches left by the thorns.

"You're bleeding" He said quietly

"I'm fine," I said, "It's just some scratches"

His hand was warm and I felt another tingle as he held my hand in his. I didn't raise my head though. I should have felt flattered that someone even pretended to care what happened to me in this place but instead I felt nothing but shame at the fact that I needed people to help me, and that I couldn't even make it one day without causing trouble or bother.

I felt someone knock my hand out of his, and I felt Zero's grip on my arm tighten still further. "Leave" said zero, the simple word rimed with ice. "Go back to the night class where you belong."

Nagisa was quiet for a few seconds, and then he spoke,

"Humans fear the darkness on the outside because they fear the darkness in their own hearts… and it is that fear that makes them weak." And with that I heard his footsteps fade into the darkness.

I was slightly confused, what did he mean by that? Weird.

The words seemed to have an effect on Zero though, I distinctly heard him mutter "_Bastard_," under his breath, then he turned abruptly, pulling me back toward what I assumed were the girl's dormitory. He stopped and I waited nervously.

"What you did tonight was both foolish and dangerous and the headmaster will be informed." He paused, and then continued "I also ask that you will tell nothing of what you saw or heard tonight. We have warned students not to go out after dark for a reason, but it seems again, that those warnings have been wasted."

"I'm sorry," was all I could say. Then, before I could stop myself, "But who- _what_ was that? It's gone now isn't it? We're safe right? Did it really want my- _Blood?_" The last word came out in a sort of squeaky whisper.

He ignored my question and spoke bluntly, "The point is that you put yourself in danger tonight, and there won't always be people there to protect you. Understand?"

I closed my eyes tight and didn't respond. I kept my eyes and mouth shut as he lead me up the steps and back into the dorms. I also ignored the curious whispers of other students as I was lead back to my room. Zero did not linger, but left immediately. I went in, and closed the door without saying anything. I could hear the dorm president, sounding slightly breathless, shouting that males were not allowed on the girl's side of the dormitories, and I heard Zero's curt reply.

I threw myself down on my bed, buried my face in my pillow and let tears slide silently down my face. All of the events of the today washed over me and all I could do was shiver and sob like a little child. I kept thinking about what Zero had said, and although it was cruel, it made a horrible sort of sense. After what had just happened, I had to accept that he was right. Even if that guy was just a loony, some random guy on the grounds could have still hurt me just as bad as any werewolf or vampire. I had to accept that someday there would be no hand to hold mine; there would be no comforting whisper; only the cold truth. I was alone now, and that thought terrified me more than any monster.


	5. Chapter 5

Play,

Something so basic and yet so complex

The sight, the sound, the _feel_ of play, will I ever forget?

My nurse had predicted rain for later in the day, but my six-year-old urges would not be dampened by something as trivial as rain. I ran outside, feeling the warmth of the sun on my face, and delighting in some time spent to myself, without nurse or tutor.

The garden was my haven; the only place in the house that my parents didn't insist on strictly taming. Of course there were the formal gardens, but this was the garden behind the kitchen, where household plants were grown, it was not very large, but it was cool and shaded by a small wood.

I knew every rock, root and tree, having occasionally tripped on them. But I didn't hold it against them. They couldn't help being where they were. Just like I couldn't help being where I was.

I heard a rustling in the bushes, probably one of the rabbits that roamed the woods, or perhaps even a fox; though my nurse told me that foxes usually didn't come too close to people and their houses.

I sprang up and gave chase. I loved the rabbits and their soft fur, so I would occasionally chase after them. I would never be able to catch them but it was always fun to run after them, and once in a while I would feel my fingers just brush past them, and that just made me chase all the harder.

I ran deeper and deeper into the wood, too intent on the chase to pay any attention. Until I felt myself pitch head over heels…

_Down… down… down… _

_-.-_

Cold… everything hurts…

I feel around me, my hands feeling nothing but dirt and rock on all sides. I feel the sting of a hundred scratches and the slower ache of bruises on my arms and legs. I made a small sound of pain as I tried to get myself untangled from the mass of roots and leaves where I had landed, and from the way my voice echoed I could tell that I was a long way down. It reminded me of the cellar where I was never allowed. Mother and Father had forbidden me from entering, and nurse had told me that there were demons and vampires down there and had warned me not to go near there. One feel of the cold, dank silence was enough to convince me. But it wasn't until the first drop of icy rain hit my face that I started to cry.

I cried and screamed for someone to find me.

To help me.

But there was no one there. No nurse or mother or father. I cried until the first roar of thunder seemed to shake water down from the trees above. The sound was slightly muffled from where I was standing but it still made me cringe, I was petrified. I didn't dare move. What would become of me? The wind shook the trees overhead. The sounds of branches creaking and rain falling were enough to send my imagination spinning in a thousand directions, conjuring images of monsters crouching in the shadows, just waiting for me to let my guard down.

I never knew fear like this… the sound of grinding and crunching of earth above me… whispers and howls. Was it the wind? I heard my name. The sound of my nurse and even… father? I was too cold and tired, everything hurt, I didn't know how long I'd spent down there, but it had been long enough for my cloths to be soaked through and for the rest of me to be cold and stiff. All I wanted was to stop being scared. To stop hurting, to stop- and it seemed as though the voices had become fainter. But what could I do?

It was then that the loudest clap of thunder of all had roared through the air, I felt my eyes shoot open and I screamed, longer and louder than I'd ever done before. It went on and on.

Down… down… _down… _

I woke from the dream with a start, well more of a memory than anything. I shook my head, trying to clear the remnants of sleep.

I was tired after the events of the night before and considered just saying I was sick and staying in my room. More than that, I couldn't bear to think about what the students in the dormitory would say. What must I have looked like being dragged back into the dorms by a member of the disciplinary committee at such a late hour?

I cringed a little inside at the thought, and cringed even more violently as my bare feet touched the cold floor. The air in my room was cold, strange. Had I left the window open? But I clearly remember closing it the night before. I shivered as I put on my robe and walked across the room to shut my window. I made sure it was locked properly before digging into my wardrobe for a fresh uniform. I had had only enough energy the night before to take off my shoes and throw myself into bed with my day cloths still on.

I felt distinctly dirty and grimy and decided a bath was in order.

The girls in the dorm shared common baths at the end of each floor. I wasn't crazy about the idea of encountering other students so early after the night before, but it was either that or go to class looking and smelling as though I'd spent my night in the woods.

I opened the door as quietly as possible, the dorms were still mostly quiet, if I was lucky I would be able to get cleaned up and out of there before too many people showed up. I turned and closed the door, ready to make a mad dash down the hall and into the nearest stall before someone saw me until-

"Ouch!"

I hadn't taken more than three steps before colliding with someone standing near my door.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry!" I said hurriedly, bowing my head.

"No running in the halls." Said a stern voice,

"Forgive me," I said, "Next time I'll-"

"Next time you want to do something like that," and the voice suddenly softened "You might want to use this." I realized with a wave of surprise and relief that it was Yuki and I was even further surprised when I felt something being pressed into my hand and realized with a jolt that it was my cane.

"Th- thank you," I stammered gratefully. It wasn't until I had it back in my hand, that the whole world seemed to right itself, and I gave an involuntary sigh of relief.

"Don't thank me;" said Yuki with a smile in her voice, "Someone else dropped it off at the headmaster's office, so I thought I would come give it back…"

The smile seemed to fade from her voice and I had a feeling she wasn't done.

"I found out what happened last night." She said quietly. "You're not the only student who's tried to sneak over to that side of campus, but seriously, we advise students to stay away from the night dorms for a reason and-"

"Wait." I said before Yuki could continue, "What do you mean sneak off to the night class dorms? Why in the world would anyone want to do that?"

Yuki seemed confused, "So you weren't trying to go see them?"

"See who?" I asked, "The Night Class? Why would I want to do that? What is it about them that makes everyone so insane?"

Yuki changed the subject rapidly and instead fired a question of her own. "If you weren't out there for that, than what _where _you out there for?"

"I accidently got locked out." I said shamefacedly,

"But how did you end up outside in the first place, why not try to meet the other students?"

I could hear other girls starting to move about the dorms and I turned my head away, hoping to be able to get ready before having to encounter anymore unpleasantness. I could still hear the words of the other girls wringing in my ears.

"Someone like _that…" _

I didn't say anything, but Yuki seemed to get the message and gave a little "oh," of comprehension.

"Here," said Yuki, taking my hand. The baths are going to get really full in a moment, so you can use the baths in the headmaster's quarters.

"Oh no you don't have to-!" I squeaked in protest

"It's fine," said Yuki "I was about to head over there anyway, besides, it doesn't look like you've gotten any of those scrapes looked at or even cleaned."

I ran a hand through my hair and found a couple of small twigs in there, the scratches on my palms also burned slightly. I heard a group of people pass us in the halls, and in the middle of the talk was an unmistakable snicker in our direction.

That's what decided me.

Perhaps I had made a fool out of myself

Perhaps the world was a cruel and scary place

But damned if I wasn't going to be ready to face whatever came next…

And I was determined to be ready when it did.


	6. Chapter 6

We left the dorms as quickly as possible and it was early enough so that the halls were not crowded but there were still the clear sounds of other people starting to move around. I shivered in the cold misty morning. I had not paused long enough to grab a jacket, so I stood outside, shivering in the bath robe I'd put on over my rumpled clothes.

Despite the nervousness from earlier and my tiredness it wasn't long before Ibegan to settle into the familiar rhythmof walking, of having some control of where I was going.

_Tap, tap, tap, _the comforting sound to guide me, I was in command, everything would be alright

But my brain conjured others sounds, cracking my fragile semblance of calm.

_Sibilant whispers and raindrops. _

It was at that moment that I felt the first drop of water hit the back of my neck, sending an involuntary shiver down my spine. Still, I kept walking. Refusing to think, refusing remember the cold hands reaching for me in the dark.

"Keori-chan?"

Came Yuki's quiet voice from beside me. "This may be rude of me to ask, but I need to know. What did you encounter last night?"

My mouth suddenly went dry and I tried not to let my expression change.

"Last Night?" I asked "I'm not quite sure… just a strange man, just a lunatic on the grounds. That's all."

I turned my head toward her and tried to give a smile. "I bet things like this happen to people sometimes, you don't need to worry. Zero-Kun came and drove him off…"

_The hideous shriek as whomever "whatever" it was, as it disappeared _

Finding the edge of the stairs, gave me a reason to look away and reach around to find a rail.

I found it, and began to make my way slowly up the stairs.

"If you're sure…" said Yuki, "Maybe we can find someone who can help you or-"

I felt my stomach drop,

"No." I said flatly, feeling the hand gripping the railing tighten.

"But you-"

"NO!" I said, louder than I'd intended, I stopped and she stopped as well.

We had reached the top of the stairs, the only sound that of the light rain.

"No… thank you." I said, a lot more calmly. "But I won't be a burden on anyone. Not now. Not ever." Still not managing to conceal the edge of anger that crept into my voice

Yuki was silent for a couple more seconds, god, what had I done now?

"Of course." She said, with no readable expression in her voice. There was the sound of old and heavy doors opening, "This way." She said, hearing her somewhat muffled footsteps as she entered, still unsure, but not wanting to be left behind, I followed her into where the headmaster of Cross Academy must live.

She led me to a small table, the room was warm and I could hear the crackle of a fire on one wall, besides that, we remained quiet. The smell of books, leather and old paper was thick, perhaps we had entered a study or a library of some sort. I heard Yuki's footsteps travel around the room, a brief bit of rummaging and then a couple of steps back to the table and the sound of a container being set down.

"Keori?" Said Yuki quietly, and tapped my hand with a finger. I hesitated a moment before showing her the deep scratches on my palm.

She let out a small gasp; then set to cleaning the wounds, first with some liquid that stung a bit and then wrapping my hands in bandages.

"We'll just keep them wrapped like this for now and then put on better ones once you get cleaned up. Anyway, I'm so glad that nothing worse happened to you… are you're alright?"" she asked finally

I felt that itching again at the corners of my eyes, and I tried hard not to show how bad the night before had shaken me, but before I knew it, first one tear, then another slid down my face,

"Keori-chan?" Asked Yuki in concern. "Are you alright? Are you in pain? Please, you don't have to be alone... you can let us know what's going on, let us help you."

Slowly, the words began to trickle out, soft like the rain outside and then coming faster, starting with the words that had driven me outside and then being locked out of the dormitory, the cold, hungry voice that hissed out of the darkness and the monster craving my blood.

"_level E_" I heard Yuki breathe,

"What?"

"N- nothing" stammered Yuki quickly, "It's better you don't know, it's for your own protect-"

"No." I said firmly, "I'm tired of being protected. It's that _protection_ that led me outside anyway. Keeping me away from other students and leading me around kept me from learning things on my own. _Not knowing_ was what got me here." I swallowed, "Please, tell me. So that I will be able to protect myself."

"It would be better you not know," she said, "Better for you, better for all of us that you forget what you saw and lived a normal happy life." Her hand tightened in mine. "But that wouldn't be helping you at all would it? You're sure you want this?"

I breathed deeply and nodded "Yes…"

"Alright then," said Yuki standing up, "First you should get cleaned up and I'll tell you what I can."

A weight seemed to have lifted from my shoulders, Yuki had not spoken to me as though she were trying to placate a child, but as an equal, as someone competent who could make her own decisions.

Still holding my hand we left the table and walked up some stairs and yet another hallway to a door.

"The bath is just beyond here." Said Yuki, "Everything you'll need is there too."

"Thank you." I said, smiling.

There was a strange sound down the hall and I paused; quick staggering footsteps and the sound of a door slamming.

I turned to Yuki, with what was probably a look of puzzlement on my face, I opened my mouth to ask a question but Yuki beat me to it

"You should go on in," Said Yuki quickly "I'll meet you at the bottom the stairs when you're done."

"Uh… right." I said, pushing the door open and stepping into what must have been a large bathroom. I pulled my hair out of its short braid, pulled off my filthy cloths and stepped into the hot jet of water. Talking to Yuki had helped me get over some of the shock of last night, but I still felt distinctly grimy and a little bit worse for wear. I felt somehow contaminated, scarred, and changed by the whole event.

I consoled myself with the fact that soon I would get all my answers, about the person in the dark, and perhaps even about the Night Class. Strange, the two topics weren't necessarily related but I was still curious as to what was so special about them. Perhaps it was that strange Nagisa who had shown up after all the fuss, what did he have to do with all of this? The questions chased themselves around my head, only making room for more questions.

I turned off the taps and stepped out, grabbing one of the large fluffy towels that sat on the rack near the shower.

I finished redoing the last of the clasps on the uniform, and didn't bother to put my hair back in its braid, when I was all set, I stepped out into the hall.

"Yuki?" I called, softly, then, remembering she would be downstairs, I followed the railing across the hall that would hopefully take me to the stairs.

I walked farther, feeling the polished banister under my hand, thinking about what Yuki might tell me. Was it really as bad as all that? Perhaps there was an asylum near the school and it truly _was_ just a madman who snuck in; perhaps it was a ghost, or a demon or a-

I must have neared a door that was ajar because I heard a soft sound inside, I paused and heard it again, a stifled sound, someone in pain.

I took a few hesitant steps down the hallway to where the sound was.

"…So cruel…" I heard a voice mutter "you mustn't-"

"I won't let them put you in the night class." It was Yuki's voice

"I can't-" said the first voice, could it be Zero? It sounded like it, but I had never thought that his voice could sound like that, so full of self-disgust.

"It's alright. Just think of it like medicine…" came the soft reply. Calm, but for the barest tremor of fear at the end,

This seemed like something private, I didn't want to listen in to any more of the conversation, but I didn't want to risk making any noise and letting them know I was here.

"I'm sorry," came a broken whisper, there was the rustle of cloth a small gasp, and a strange noise that made me shudder. It was a lapping sort of noise. Like a cat drinking milk. And all I heard were the muffled words

"_I'm sorry…. I'm sorry…" _

I did not hear Yuki's voice again, and then it hit me.

The smell,

_The smell of blood…_

I reeled back in horror. Not daring to make a sound,

"_Your blood," hissed the voice from the night before. _

Staggering slightly, I put my hand out onto the wall behind me, pressing my back to it. My lungs didn't seem to be getting enough air; the horrible metallic scent was still thick in my nostrils.

I could only sit there and shiver.

What in the hell was that?

What I just heard it couldn't be. Could it?

Could they…?

Was he…?

A quiet and deliberate footstep on the soft carpet and a sigh full of barely controlled anger and sadness broke my whirling thoughts

"It is truly a shame, but a necessary one." Said a quiet voice, but something told me that the words tasted bitter.

"I… I'm sorry." I managed to stammer. "I didn't mean to-"

"No." cut in the other voice smoothly "_I_ am sorry you had to be witness to such an act."

"I- I didn't mean-" Why I was justifying myself to this person, whoever he was, I wasn't sure, But I had to explain, had to make sense of this. "I mean, Yuki has been kind to me, I wanted to see if she was ok."

"Indeed" Sighed the person, "Yuki is very kind… perhaps too much so."

He was quiet a moment and seemed to tare his attention away from the scene in the other room to focus its intensity on me. "Perhaps it's for the best that you forget what you've seen."

"Forget?" I asked.

Now that I was caught in the focus of this person, I felt myself being swept away by the intensity of his aura, the lull of his voice. It was the candle flame feeling again, but this time it was focused on me, deliberate, blurring the edges of my thoughts and making them heavy and sluggish.

"This world is not yours to remember."

I shivered, the hissing whispers in the darkness slithering in my head. I felt the person place his hand on my forehead, like a parent checking the temperature of a fevered child and every other noise, both inside and out seemed to stop, all I heard was his voice

"Trust me… the darkness you find yourself in is brightest sunlight compared to the darkness those on the other side must traverse."

…

There was no more sensation after that…

**A/N: Wow! That was intense! I guess… Hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**Until the next night… **


	7. Chapter 7

After the scream

After the pounding rain and thunder were muffled by the walls of our home

Warm arms that hold me, the faint but steady crackle of a fire,

"Keori…" She says my name in a way I'd hardly ever heard her use.

"Mama…" I rasp out, I'm thirsty, so thirsty.

I feel a cup being pressed against my lips and I drink. Tea, it makes me feel warm on the inside and I breathe in the warm smell along with my mother's perfume.

A crash of thunder rattles the windows and I cringe in her arms. Mother shushes me, holds me closer, I hear the sound of a door opening and closing softly. And then father's quiet voice, he says my name, in the same voice that mom uses. I feel myself drift off again. Float away.

Lost.

Lost, but for once, not afraid

-.-

The last couple of days have been a bit confusing,

Mainly due to the fact that I'd waken up in the headmaster's quarters of all places, Still, it's not all bad.

Before that however, I remember going outside of the dormitories, I remembered trying to get back in, but then decided to go looking for another way in. After that things become a little muddled, I guess I'd been wandering for longer than I'd thought because I ended up collapsing somewhere outside of the dormitories.

Someone must have found me and taken me to the headmaster's quarters,

But it was strange, my hair was out of its braid and still slightly damp as though I'd just finished with a bath, and my hands were freshly bandaged and still tender from scratches I don't remember getting.

The strangest part though was Yuki's reaction when she'd seen me there.

"Keori?" Yuki said in surprise "I thought you were going to wait at the bottom of the stairs."

"What?" I said, utterly bewildered "I- I'm sorry. I don't even remember getting here."

"You don't… remember?" She said in confusion

I shook my head. "I have no idea-"

I heard another pair of slightly more bouncy footsteps and a new voice, the headmaster.

"Ah, I'm glad to see that Ms. Shiro is awake." He said, "Kaname has just been in to let me know of the circumstances."

"But Headmaster-" Yuki began

"Yuki!" Said Headmaster Cross, "Won't you please call me Father!" He said tearfully, there was a short pause that seemed heavy somehow as though something were passing between them.

"Sure." Said Yuki with an unsure smile in her voice.

-.-

There were a few snickers and comments after my night outside, I heard them in passing in the hallways, but sometimes, all I hear are other footsteps and silence as I walk. It's a bit strange, bordering on unpleasant. But I've learned to ignore it. Besides, what would I have to fear from words or silence?

But I also met some other nice people. There's a girl in my class. Sayoko. We sometimes eat together at meals or just sit around and talk. I even speak to Yuki once in a while, though she seems strange. There's still a smile in her voice, but it seems a little sad. And she seems somewhat reserved around me. Like she's afraid I might start babbling like a crazy person.

Still, it's nice

Having somewhere to belong,..

**Authors Note: Life is good. **


End file.
